minecraftfanfictionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Souilleber
Souilleber (soo-EE-ber) is a creepy and misjudged "veteran ally" of Scourge. She is very deceptive and tricky, having very high expectations and liking to mess around with the people who challenge her. Some call her insane - others call her the manifestation of insanity. Some conspiracy theorists think that Souilleber originally came from an Oblivion Timeline (possibly the same one from Scourge's, Liras', Verrückt's, and The Cychopath), but had her whole timeline swapped out with her normal one in order to bring her into existence by an infamous gang of Oblivion Creepers. Description Although she resembles a Vitiosus, Souilleber simply takes on the form of a discolored variation of these creatures. She is about the same size as a regular Vitiosus, but a few inches shorter. The strange hat she wears is the only thing that keeps her from running wild and wreaking havoc across everything. Some people think that she is an Oj, since her spine is able to detach and/or loosen its individual vertebrae and allow them to twist and slide to avoid having the bones broken, since regular ones are rather stiff and cannot twist in the same way - they either crack or snap when done so. Her oceanic colors also adds suspicion to this theory. History Nobody knows where Souilleber came from - people say she just appeared in the 1400s and said to have a connection to the dangerous dragon Scourge. It wasn't until the 1600s when Souilleber teamed up with Scourge in order to accomplish big goals - however, being the manifestation of insanity, Souilleber mistook their goals as enslaving people, while Scourge was out to kill Herobrine. When the Scourgans came around, Souilleber insisted on being the commander of the armies and Scourge allowed her to do so. When the Herobrinians arrived and Scourge hypnotized Herobrine to make his own race destroy other races, Souilleber was hardly able to contain her excitement - but the hypnosis was a one-man job. Souilleber several times attempted to take over the job but was rejected of the privellege many times over. The insanity part of her mind took over, and she started to attack the Herobrinians. When Scourge caught her trying to eat all of the Herobrinians, he kicked her out of the area, warning her that the next time wouldn't be "as lucky for her". Her insanity was driven by betrayal from one of her closest friends (Scourge), and her conscience went haywire - her expectations of others rose dramatically and the lust for torture was led from her ability to deceive others. Also, her insanity created Souilleber's quite scary lust to eat anything that seemed apetizing, whether it was even food or not. In the late 1900s, Scourge came across Souilleber knawing on bones from an Ender Dragon. She went into a frenzy upon seeing the old dragon and Scourge was forced to forge a helmet for her to level out her insanity. He got one of his arms badly infected from a bite from putting the helmet on her, but shortly afterwards, Souilleber was out like a light (knocked out). Souilleber, outside of her insanity, is naturally curious yet demanding of people, and gets angry when she thinks that people are hiding something from her. She likes to treat people as peasants/servants but has an apparent passion of dominating anyone who claims to be stronger. Several years later, Souilleber formed a quadripartite-heavy organization - but only she was apart of it. For years, Souilleber searched for anyone who was willing to join and only managed to find Cyrib. Souilleber tricked the serpent into joining "a fun hunt", but when they returned to the base underground in which Souilleber had built for the organization, Cyrib realized that she had been tricked. In attempt to escape, Cyrib attacked Souilleber and accidentaly broke her helmet - the aura from the energy release was so strong it inflicted an intensified version of psychosis on Cyrib and changed her. Souilleber had practically forgotten what was even happening, but saw that Cyrib was the same as her - thus gave her the nickname "The Cychopathic Snake". Category:Mob Variations Category:Vytl Variations Category:Blue Category:Mobs with Fire Manes Category:Beings Involved in RoM